It is known to use certain kinds of thin casings for sausages and the like, these being normally made from extruded tubes of film plastics, or cleaned animal intestines. Other casings are the thick shells or casings normally made from flour, starch and/or colloidal materials which are molded and dried or baked. An example would be ice-cream cones.
However, the baked potato shells currently available on the market are made from real baked potatoes from which the content has been removed. The shells are then refilled with pre-garnished mashed potatoes, frozen and marketed as frozen baked stuffed potatoes.
The main problem with the natural baked potato shell has to do with the tediousness and expense of preparing them. Further, there is no guarantee of consistent quality or complete safety, because it often happens that bits of grit and dirt remain on the skin, despite rigorous cleaning